True Legends
by Adam Black
Summary: When Perseus Jackson, a Legend buried among the lies of the Gods, rises once more. How far will he go to put his life back together and take back that which is his?
1. Chapter 1

_An: First off, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Second, I will not be countinuing any of the stories I deleted... Well I might, but later. Also I will be bringing out a second story soon and this round, I planned ahead! So I shouldn't have the usual inconsistency problems that normally irk me._

**True Legends**

In the old tales, stories of myth and legend, there were always the heroes who preveiled against seemingly impossible odds and faded into the history books, happy and content with the partner of their dreams in their arms and all their earthly desires furfilled. _Those tales, were wrong._

Ask yourself, what dwells beyond the edges of our desires? Do we escalate, hunger for more? No, there will always come a point at which we as race become satisfied, have all of our desires furfilled... But what comes next? What will we strive for? What will...? You could ask a million such questions and not get an answer. Because we, as a race, avoid the answer. We know that when we get what we ultimately desire, we will have no where to go, nothing left to strive to achieve. We will be left with nothing, _and yet, everything._

So the tales always go on, living amongst the shadows as the 'truth', with the masses beliefing the false promises interweaved into the endings of these tales they, the gods, spun.

One such ending, was never spun. In fact, the entire legend was never told, its story never past down by word of tongue nor ink of pen. It was this way, because its hero found his happiness, not through rewards of his trials, but through his own determination and sacrafice. He defied the gods themselves and sought his own path, his own happiness.

But, as with everything that is obtained, it didn't last.

**Chapter 1: The man beyond the gods.**

A sigh escaped the boy's mouth, he was old and for a long time all he had desired was too die. And like all of his other wishes, he did not get it. Today though, he was going to have to live through a different form of living torture, which came in the form of three demigods, whom were most likely blindly following the orders of those that had crushed his hopes, and long since removed him of all desires.

The door to the room he had dwelled in for the better part of two years, creaked open, spreading rays of light through the musty air of the cabin.

"Mr Jackson?" A female voice squeaked, fear evident in it as it rang through the shadows of the room. The boy didn't turn, he was too tired, he had had enough of life to even care that the messagers of his enemies were upon him.

"Mr. Jackson?" The voice called out again. Stepping into the dark of the cabin, the girl's eyes adjusted quickly allowing her to take in her murky surroudings.

The room was in no way special, if anything, it was a dump. Its pineapple tree wallpaper was peeling, revealing copious amounts of mold growing underneath. The only furniture in the room was a large black leather recliner chair placed dead in the center of the room, with its back turned to the only door and source of light, in the room.

The girl gulped and stepped further in the room, her knife clutched tightly in her small hands. The only comfort she felt was from the fact her two best friends walked in beside her.

Together, they creapt over creaky floorboards, before splitting around the armchair, making sure they gave it the widest berth possible. Slowly its occupant came into view, causing them to do a double take.

The girl stared on in disbelief, a look of astioshment that matched her companions perfectly, spreading across her face. In the chair sat, without a doubt, the one that they had been looking for. The one that the gods had sent them across monster infested plains of America to find, the one that seemed to have Athena's grudging respect and prehaps what could even be described as fear.

In the chair sat a young boy, his messy black hair hung down over his closed eyes. His tanned face was blank as he refused to even register the three demigods intruding upon his humble home.

"Annabeth." The second girl called out, her voice tight as she fought to control her anger. "Don't tell me we came all the way across America for... _This!" _She asked, thrusting her hand at the boy. The small girl, known as Annabeth, flinched at her harsh tone.

"I-I..." She stuttered softly, shock still flooding her system as she stared down at the boy, trying to make sense of the sight before her.

"Awh come on Thalia, don't upset the poor kid, she's doing the best she can." The final companion spoke up, flipping his head slightly in an attempt to shift the rough sandy hair that seemed to constantly be blocking his vision these days.

The girl named Thalia sighed, leaning against one of the rotting wooden walls of the cabin. "You're right Luke, sorry... It's just... I'm so sick and tired of these dumb pranks from whoever. I mean, what kind of sick bastards actually get enjoyment from watching us suffer!" She wasn't expecting an answer, but Luke walked over and leant on the wall next to her anyway.

"I know exactly what you mean..." He muttered bitterly, a look of cold determination flashing across his face.

Meanwhile, the young girl Annabeth knelt down in front of the boy, a slightly naive look of hope lighting up her features as she stared up at the boy. "I believe in you..." She whispered, mimicking his cross legged postion, only on the floor. "I know the others don't. but mommy sent me to find you... And I believe in mommy, so I believe in you." Silence washed over the two as she countinued to stare at him, hoping, praying he would help her. Then his eyes opened.

And the world seemed to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for not updating for a week, but I was in Florida on holiday, so, ya know. Then again, I was in Florida when I posted the first one. Ah, well._**

**Rian DaHart:** Here you go, though a little late, but I have a good track record of avoiding people's wrath.

**Jenn008:** Ok!

**Avardsin:** Haha, damn its only going to get even more confusing this chapter. I get the style quite alot, is there something that different about how I write? Oh and as for the other storys, may countinue them later, as for Zercy...

**xLittle Nightshade: **Thank you, and I can be incredibly insecure about my work sometimes, so if I read it too much... Well yeah.

**Dapieman:** Sorry about the spelling mistakes, it was because I was working from a 5 year-old Net book that my family had taken on holiday with them, and I was bored... Tropical storm Debby was a bitch. Anyways it didn't have any programs with spell check, so I had to make do.

* * *

Two orbs of intense green filled her world, blocking out all else.

"Listen girl, and listen well." His voice boomed out, resonating through her very being. "You're becoming more aware, which means you're waking up."

"Wait, wha-?"

"-Just listen, we don't have much time." The two orbs didn't leave much room for debate, for even in her dream form, the girl could feel the raw power behind their stare. Apparently satisfied with her silence, the orbs swirled together and disappeared, leaving the boy in his place or at least, one similar to him.

A young man stood before her dream self, his black hair floating slightly in the black of the void, framing his tanned, handsome face. He looked to be about 15 years – old, with strange sea-green eyes that seemed to flash with lightning. He leveled his calm gaze on her, and sighed slightly.

"Your mother, when you were still with your two companions, sent you to find me in hopes that you could do what she couldn't. _Bring me back."_ The man gestured around him and the scenery changed, showing them the cabin and more importantly _them._ "But she failed again, she hadn't taken into account that Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and thus, Zeus found out. He destroyed the cabin and erased all three of your memories."

He paused and looked sympathetically at the girl's dream-like state, who still found herself unable to speak. "I don't know what he did to Athena, but it most likely brutal. For that, I am sor-" The world flickered and crackled around them. He glanced around and cursed. "I have even less time than I thought… Listen girl-" He leveled his gaze with her again."-Two days from now, fate will begin to click into place and all that you hold dear will be at stake. If you are you are to prevent that, you **must** take the final step, and finish what your mother started, relea-"

Chapter 2: Truth or Legend?

The girl woke up in cold sweat. Pants labored her breathing as she raised herself in her bed, putting her back to the wall and pulling her knees up to her chest. In her mind she could still feel the sheer intensity behind _his_ gaze. She struggled to remember details of the dream, but the more she grasped for it, the more it seemed to slip away.

One thing stuck with her however, his sea green eyes. _Just like Percy's…_

She gasped; it was so obvious, what had her past self said at the start of the dream? _'Mr. Jackson'._ Percy should at least be able to shed a bit of light on the dream.

Jumping out of bed she pulled a fresh camp shirt over her head and pulled on a pair of khaki three quarter lengths. Careful not to wake any of the others in her cabin, she made her way out the door. Slowly clicking it shut, she took off down the steps and across the cabin area, her blonde hair trailing behind her in the messy ponytail she had done last night.

The main house door flew open with a bang, and a certain blonde haired girl marched into the room, a confident and strangely enough, angry look upon her face.

"Chiron, I _need_ to speak to Percy. **Right now."** Her tone was deathly calm and her eyes reflected this. As was expected, she was a daughter of Athena after all, and if there was one thing they could not stand, it was being on the wrong end of a practical joke, being publicly embarrassed.

Chiron looked up from his novel, a classic by all accounts and he was thoroughly enjoying his fifth read-through of the book, he frowned as he took in the usually happy daughter of Athena's face, now twisted into a scowl. "Sorry child, but could you repeat that?"

"Percy Jackson, **where. is. he!"** Annabeth's eyes glowed with anger, not at Chiron, but at everyone in camp who seemed to be playing practical joke on her, claiming that they didn't know who he was.

"Annabeth, are you feeling okay?" Chiron asked, concern evident in his voice and expression. "As far as I'm aware, there hasn't been a Perseus Jackson in this camp, _ever."_ Annabeth shook her head, her brain refusing to process the information. She took a step back, then two, before freezing.

"You said Perseus..."

* * *

The boy struggled with bonds, both magical and physical. He knew for a fact that they were weakening, that was the only reason he was even conscious, and why his supposed 'detainment facility', which was little more than a wooden cabin hanging off the side of a mountain, lay in ruins around him. It was also how he managed to enter the daughter of Athena's dreams.

A small smile crossed his mind as he thought of Athena, she had always been good and loyal sister, one of the few gods that fought for what was right. _No matter the cost..._

A wave of anger rushed through his mind as he thought of his little sister being punished, trying help _him._ The bonds faltered and the air around him exploded outwards, wiping everything out for 200 yards.

Dryads shrieked as they ran from their fallen homes. The boy collapsed back into his chair breathing hard. His eyes flickered upwards and locked onto the moon, anger flashing through his eyes for a fleeting moment before he locked eyes with the sky-bound Hercules.

"It's all up you now, daughter of Athena, maybe with your help, I'll find my peace..."

* * *

_"You said Perseus..."_

"How, how then, did you know his full name...? I never once mentioned it." Annabeth spoke dangerously calmly, a small hint of triumph mixed in with the anger in her eyes.

"Child... you're stepping into dangerous territory..."

"Tell me, Chiron, tell me where he is." She glared at her mentor, who responded in kind. The room went deathly quiet, leaving ADHD demigod in the room absentmindedly wondering if she could cut the tension with her knife, while still holding up her glare. A perk of being an Athenian... Or maybe it was just because she was a she... _Or was she..._

An aged sigh broke the silence, escaping from the centaur's lips. "I don't know where you heard that name child-

"WHAT THE HADES DO YOU MEAN! Percy's been a camper here for TWO WHOLE YEARS!" Annabeth screamed, finally letting the worries creeping up her spine for past twenty minutes, caused by all the other campers seemingly forgetting who _her_ seaweed brain was, to overwhelm her.

"Two years..." Chiron murmured, his eyes clearly portraying his shock. "Annabeth, Perseus Jackson... He lived a long time ago; he was older than some of the gods, in fact..." Chiron's eyes widened. A hand shot up and ran through his hair, which freaked Annabeth out, in all her years with her mentor, she had never seen him shocked or surprised and never, _never_ had she seen him anywhere near as nervous as he was now.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair into reverse, his book dropping to the floor, forgotten. He rolled out of the room and into the corridor, with Annabeth hot on his heels, _wheels._ After a few twists and turns they wound up in a part of the big house Annabeth never even knew existed, convicting the route and layout to memory she refocused on the centaur and more importantly the only lead she had on her missing friend.

Chiron led them to through a door into a rather large trophy room and wheeled to the back stopping in front of a faded and heavily worn painting. In it a man with rain-matted raven hair stood with his right hand clutching someone's armour straps as he pulled them to safety in the middle of a storm. Red eyes glowed in the background for artistic affect or at least, that's what Annabeth assumed.

"Is this the Percy Jackson you knew?" He spoke, after a minute's silence, not even shifting his gaze from the painting. Annabeth walked forward speechless, as she reached forward and brushed her hand over the man, exactly the same as Percy in every way, right down courageous and heartwarming grin spread across his tanned face. And yet, he wasn't. The man was highly toned, he was taller and obviously older, but that wasn't what caught her the most, what did was his eyes.

His eyes swirled a deep and yet at the same time bright sea-green. That was all right, but what ruined it was the small flashes of bluish-white, like lightning bolts, flashing through his eyes, seemingly moving even in the ancient painting. "It's him." She breathed softly. "He was in my dreams last night, and he looks just like... _Percy"_

The look that past across Chiron's face was one of a man who had just got his worst fears confirmed, before it was replaced. Looks of hope and dread flickered through his weary eyes before settling upon hope. "That… Tell me about this dream child, leave out nothing."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed at the request. But she complied, telling him the details of her dream. Not even sparing the part about her mom being punished which she probably wouldn't have shared with anyone else, except maybe Percy, but… She tried to keep her mind off that.

Worry passed over Chiron's face as certain parts of the dream were unraveled to him, especially when it came to Zeus.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the tension pile on them, as if trying to just bury the whole subject in the pits of their minds and forget about it. _But they couldn't_

"So let me sense of this." Annabeth said in a small voice, leaning back against another heroic exhibit. "For the last two years, the guy I thought I knew was actually over three millennia old-"

"-Older-" Chiron murmured absentmindedly.

"-And the one I knew… What was he? A dream, an illusion?"

"No child, if what I hope is true, then it was a side effect of Perseus finally awaking, which re-established the link between you tw-"

"-Link? I thought I didn't even know… Whoever he is." Annabeth exclaimed throwing her arms into air, confused, and that was a state daughters of Athena did not like to be in.

"Listen child, Perseus made the gods very angry, particularly Zeus. But that is a story for another time. A long story short, Perseus was imprisoned by the gods, but… The fates intervened, making a change to the prison in which he was placed. They claimed; that when the weapon of the gods would once more be needed, a child of an Olympian would be born bearing capable of finding and releasing Perseus."

"…I'm this child of an Olympian, aren't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Avardsin:** It's not mumbo jumbo, everyone does have tendencies they follow; for example, I'm quite pessimistic, I have a rubix complex (though I don't really know how that effects my work) and I also have a hero complex when it comes to my writing, so I tend to have a single 'hero' character.

Hmm I agree, most people are rather aggressive when portraying Athena, normally making her petty and small minded. But even in Rick Riordan's books she isn't like that. As for the third person, think about it, who did Thalia and Annabeth travel with when they were young. Who was bitter about his heritage?

**xLittle Nightshade:** Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have many answers, in fact it could just confuse you more.

I will say he's not adopted and as for the rest, well you'll just have to read ;)

And thanks, though it's not because of what other people think that I am sometimes insecure, I don't even think I've had a bad review since my first story, and that truly deserved it. Anyways, the reason I am, is because I reread my work and just start picking it to tiny pieces and focus upon every flaw. Amazingly I can only do this to my own work, which kinda sucks.

**xLittle Black Star: **Sorry, I will actually go back to those stories as soon as I've finished this story and another I'm currently working on. So I'll just keep working backwards two stories at a time.

**Rian DaHart:** Well here's the next chapter for you! *Runs for the forest and dives into the undergrowth.*

**Anonemuss14:** Heh heh heh, yeah, it's like I made this story as confusing and mysterious as possible... :D

* * *

_"...I'm this child of an Olympian, aren't I?"_ Annabeth asked, despite herself, she already knew the answer.

"Maybe… I don't know." Chiron admitted, slightly frustrated and weary. "The fact that you've seen and talked to him... I would normally say that you were correct, but I've been wrong about this very subject before." In that moment, the centaur looked old, very old. Like his entire past was catching up to him in a single second.

As quickly as it came, the look past. "It's all down to the fates."

Chapter 3: Return and Release

"So you've finally come." A boy spoke softly, his sea-green eyes flicked with flashes of bluish-white light as they fixated upon the constellation of the son of Zeus. "Does that mean it's at the stage that the threat can no longer be ignored?"

Silence filled the clearing, and not even the melody of the forest dared to break it.

"Do not pretend to be mute, fates." The boy brought his steady gaze down from the sky and settled it upon the three hags in front of him. "And if you truly wish to speak to me old friend, then come yourself _fate."_

"We are the _Fates _boy, make no mistake." Clotho growled, slight panic swirled in her ancient eyes, so faint that only a select few would have ever been able to see it. The boy was one of them.

The boy smirked, slight amusement flashing like lightning in his eyes. "Oh? So, you came here on own accord, to the one person who's future is not controllable by neither you nor your mother... Why is that daughters of Ananke?"

For once the Fates were taken aback, and ironically left speechless. The boy's smirk grew further, he had always loved playing games, especially when he won. "Bo-"

**"-It is fine girls."** A women's voice called out, soft and melodic, yet powerful at the same time. The three hags forms shimmed and erupted into golden light. The boy didn't even look away, he just let the light wash over him as a small smile forming on the edges of his lips. The light died down to reveal three young women, just past their teens, standing in the hags places.

They quickly turned and bowed to the women as she stepped out from the darkened forest, her brunette hair was tied into a ponytail that allowed her bangs to frame her face. Soft white robes seemingly floated around her, as they adorned her figure. "Mother." They spoke in unison, respect dominating their harmony. "Why are yo-"

**"-The 'boy' as you call him, already knows."** She turned to face the boy, a smile appearing on her face that matched his. **"Though I am impressed, Perseus. When and how did you figure it out?"**

The boy's smile crept up another notch. "From the beginning. The supposed 'fates' would always speak to the Olympians in the bare minimum and would bluntly announce all that they knew. Telltale signs of someone who does not know more than they tell. In other words; someone who is merely reading from a script, or repeating what their dear mother's voice whispers into their ear."

**"Oh, is that all Perseus?" **She asked, taking steps into the clearing, till she was face to face with the boy.

"Not quite, did you think I would forget the touch of your magic so soon? Especially when I've had millennium to study and try to break these restraints" The boy smirked at her. "Besides, did you truly expect everyone to believe that you suddenly faded and left behind three daughters?" She simply sighed and rolled her eyes in response.

**"It seems I was careless... And to answer your question, it is almost to the point even the Lord of the Skies cannot deny their awakening." **

"So you want to use me in hopes that I will tip the war in the Olympians favor, that way your daughters won't fade with the Olympians." He reasoned, gesturing to three fates all of whom paled at their mention.

**"I have seen the future Perseus, and it is not good."**

"Which is why you need me, since I'm am supposedly the only one that can change fate, _you._ Is that also why you sent your daughters to stop my father from executing me?"

** "Of course." **Ananke smirked as his face fell.

"And he I thought it was because we were such good friends..." He muttered, a small smirk forming on his face. "Well if you're going to use me to turn the tides of this war, then I might as well get started."

Ananke just smiled wider down upon him at this. **"I seem to recall you praying to me to end your suffering, less than a decade ago. What happened to that side of you?"**

The boy's expression faltered for a moment, before a small reminiscent smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. "I saw hope, and trust... Such blind trust upon a young daughter of Athena. She didn't even know me, and yet she risked her life to find me." His eyes calming into a steady sea-green, an old look that had not graced his face for millennium, fit itself across tanned face like a perfectly made mask. It was a look of pure determination. "The least I could do is repay her, and if that involves helping the Olympians, _then so be it."_

Ananke grinned at him. **"You never change do you? Always the hero... Well, **_**hero**_** I'll send you to where you need to be."**

* * *

"Wait Chiron, you didn't expla-"

"Enough Annabeth, no good can come from discussing this, and Perseus's tale is his to tell. Besides, Grover has requested immediate help and I'm not going to waste his time by holding pointless debates with you." The look that passed across the old Centaur's face was one that made Annabeth gulp, one that would not take no for an answer. "Pack your bags and ask Thalia to do the same, you'll be taking a bus from New York to Westover and from there, you will go Westover academy and find Grover."

Annabeth glared at him for a moment, before spinning on her heels and storming out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "Fine!"

"Find a third person to take with you!" Chiron called back, sighing as he rocked back in forth upon his chair, his eyes glancing at the picture behind him. "What do you think Perseus, should I have just told her about you?"

Silence.

The Centaur sighed.

* * *

Golden light exploded from the peak of one of the many towers dotted Westover Academy's castle like walls. The light drove back the darkness of the snowstorm for a brief moment, acting as a beacon to all that saw it.

As quickly as the light came, it went. In its place two people stood, one decked out in snow gear, the other not so well dressed for the weather. He wore black combat boots with a pair of khaki combat pants hanging over them. A beautiful sliver dagger glinted murderously in the moon's strong light, from where it was tucked into the back of his brown rough fabric belt. A few shorter knifes were tucked into sheaths on either side of his belt. Above that, he wore a plain black T-shirt tucked into the waistband of his pants. Reinforced leather gauntlets adorned his forearms, rising from a pair of black, fingerless leather gloves.

The boy smiled a small smile as he looked down upon his new clothes. "Non-restrictive and practical. Not bad." His smile grew as he noticed what was clutched within his hand. It had felt so natural in between his fingers and palm that he hadn't even noticed it. It was his old blade Anaklusmos; The blade was styled in a traditional long sword fashion, not exactly typical considering the era it was forged in but he loved it anyways. It's blade was tempered sliver edged with celestial bronze.

The blade was sheathed in a small band of slivery metal made to match the guard and pommel of the blade. The band was interlaced with intricate designs of waves and tides, cleverly forming the perfect grip for his hand. Just looking at the blade again, he couldn't help but be remind of _her..._ And that blasted night.

**"Do not despair Perseus, she is close." **The Goddess reassured him as she rubbed her woolly mitts together, breathing softly on them.

"Hmm, her scent is on the wind, but as is my little sister's. So for how long will they stay close?" He questioned, not longing for an answer, just wanting to let the question out into the open.

Gradually the question one of them always had to ask arose from the pits of the boy's mind. He studied the land and air around them, everything from the direction and strength of the air currents to how many rabbits were in the forest, came naturally to him.

"**I'll save you the trouble, I know you were about to ask how long I'll be around."** Ananke said softly, as she sat down with her back to the cone shaped roof. The boy simply glanced back and nodded, before turning back to continue his survey, a soft smile playing on his lips as he noticed her smirk. **"Well, you're just going to have to put up with me for a while, since I'll be coming with you."**

** "**That's going to be hard to explain why I have a primordial goddess following me around." He chuckled as he turned around and gave her what was once his signature crooked grin.

She smiled back and chuckled to herself, before snapping her fingers. Soft golden light engulfed her and faded a second later, leaving her looking no different. At least that's how she first appeared, when he looked closer, he realized her ethereal green eyes had lost much of their glow and darkened into a deep shade of forest green. Her brunette hair had also lightened somewhat.

She stuck out her hand toward the boy, who had joined her in leaning against the roof. "Hi, my name is Veronica Farmer, it's nice meet you!" She enthused, letting her smirk grow so much that it threatened to fall off her face. The boy smirked back, remembering exactly why she had always been his favourite Goddess. It was because she never cared for her position, and instead lived among mortals, watching how her domain, fate, panned out personally.

He took her hand shook it playfully. "It's nice to meet you daughter of Demeter." He smirked, shaking his head. "You know, you have to be the strangest friend I have."

"I thought that would be Apollo." She pouted, causing the boy to laugh, a light carefree laugh that she hadn't heard in a long time. That alone was enough to make her smile.

"Apollo doesn't have anything on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**BadassBatman:** First of all; awesome name. Second laid back Percy takes a back seat later in the chapter, but he'll be back. Third Bianca will be in the story alot more later. ;)

**Anonemuss14:** You are right sir on all counts, and as always, more questions than answers emerge in this chapter, which is actually the chapter that takes us out of the setting up stage and into the main story. You have been warned.

**anto:** It's complicated, I'll just leave it at that.

**Neon Glow Black:** I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. I'll take it as a good thing...

**Avardsin:** Yes it was and now is Luke. As for the Son of Zeus thing, half there ;)

* * *

"Annabeth, are you okay?" A boy asked, his scar twitching with concern.

"I-I'm fine, let's just get inside alright?" She responded quickly, refusing to meet his pale blue eyes. Instead focusing upon the dark silhouette of the school/castle in front of her.

Shrugging the boy walked towards the Massive wooden doors, a twitch of his lips was the only indication of his true thoughts. The girl, who had been addressed as Annabeth, gulped and followed him in. Every sense in her body was telling her that this was wrong, following _him._

_It wasn't real, remember?_ She scolded herself, but even as she thought that, she knew that the two years of her life with Percy had been more than just a delusion caused by some fairy tale waking up. She would've at least heard about such a being that seemingly had Chiron's eternal respect, wouldn't she?

"Annabeth, come on!" A female voice shouted, tinged in annoyance.

Annabeth blinked, before realizing she was being left behind. "Sorry Thals... Wait up!"

* * *

"Milady, thou wish to see me?" A girl asked, her deep brown eyes clouded with concern. Never in all her years as lieutenant of the Hunt had she her mistress so panicked and so afraid. That terrified her, she was only aware of a few things could induce that much fear in an Olympian, and none of them were good.

Artemis jumped at the sound of her voice, and whirled around from the map she was studying, coming face to face with her lieutenant. "Zoe..." She breathed, before sighing slightly. "Good, I thought..."

"Thought what, milady?" Artemis just shook her head.

"Nothing, we just need to leave... _Right now."_ The Goddess's eyes gave away nothing and yet the girl still found herself wondering if this was a joke or test of some kind. No, wondering is not the right word. She was hoping.

"Milady, we cannot just leave the oth-"

"-Zoe, I order you to pack your things and prepare to leave." Artemis cut her off with finality and slight pleading prevalent in her voice. The girl was torn, on one hand she knew she could not just leave her charges, _her sisters._ On the other hand this was a direct order from her Mistress, the one who had saved her from her family, who had saved her _Heracles._

"Thy will, Milady..." Zoe spoke quietly, bowing as she turned and left . The rustle of the tent flaps settled, and the Goddess turned to the back to the map of the area, sighing slightly.

The tent flaps once again rustled, only this time a chill crept into air, one that was far from natural, one that froze the Goddess in her tracks. _So you abandon your Hunters, you leave Chiron's demigods at the mercy of the small army that the Titan's have assembled and you force your lieutenant to live out her days, imprisoned by a lie._

"B-Brother...?"

_I am no brother of yours Goddess, you who forsook me long ago, so now; like for like._ As quickly as it had came the chill in the air vanished and the Goddess whirled around expecting the dark, looming figure of her brother, instead she was met with emptiness. Her hand wiped a tear she didn't know she had shed, only one thought churning inside her mind; _Will you ever forgive me, Perseus?_

* * *

"What now Perseus, do we intervene right away? ...Or have you developed your father's passion for the stage." Veronica smirked softly. The boy, Perseus looked down from the wintery sky to glare at her playfully.

"He is not my father..."

"And just how many of your family are you going to deny in one day?" Veronica asked softly, so softly it was lost on the wind.

So they sat like that, watching the sky in silence, when suddenly the boy's body tensed. "The monsters have begun to move."

"How many?" The boy looked back at her questioningly as he rose to his feet.

"Why ask a question you already know? You should know even small things like this, O' Goddess of Fate." He smirked lightly.

She just glared back at him, part serious, part playful. "Well Perseus, I don't know, as far as I'm aware there was only supposed to be one."

His smirk grew into a full on grin at this. "So because I was released, the Titans sent more... Heh, it would take few more than 57 to stop what is about to happen."

"57..." She grumbled, clearly quite annoyed.

"There may be more, I don't know, I just know the ones currently stationed in the school. As for what they're doing here, well I'm sure you already know." As he spoke, he walked to the edge of the tower and gazed down, through the slanted glass windows and into the gym where a 'dance' was currently taking place.

"That, even you can't change. Two children of the Olympians, reasonably powerful for demigods, though ironically young." She said joining him at the edge, still refusing to stop rubbing her mitts together, maybe because it seemed like a mortal thing to do to her, maybe because she was cold. But even she didn't know why.

Perseus smiled at the act and leaned over. "Be careful around one going by the name Dr. Thorn, judging by his actions, appearance and how the other monsters are following his orders, I'm guessing he's either a Chimera or a Manticore." He propped his right foot on the small battlement and unhooked a vial from his belt, flicking the cork out he got ready.

"I'm a Goddess Perseus, when are you going to get that into your head?" She muttered, rolling her eyes. "And I know how to take care of myself."

He looked back and grinned at her. "A, you can still get hurt and B, that doesn't mean I can't care, now does it?" His grin grew wider as she smiled sweetly. "Now, shall we go Milady?" He asked sarcastically, offering a gloved hand.

_ "We shall."_

* * *

The massive wooden door creaked open on its own accord as they approached. "Oh yeah, there's nothing better than a creepy castle late at night." Thalia muttered to her friend, who was keeping her distance from Luke.

"Well are we going in or not?" Luke asked sharply.

"Uh, y-yeah" Thalia stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. For Annabeth, that was like a stab through the heart, like she was being betrayed by one of her best friends all over again. Giving off a small grunt of annoyance, both at herself and at her friend, she stormed off ahead. Thalia and Luke shared a concerned glance before Luke jerked his head in Annabeth's direction.

Thalia got the hint and quickly made her way over to the other girl. "Annie…" Thalia teased lightly, as she fell in line with the younger girl. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all night."

"I-I… No everything's fine." Annabeth put on a fake smile and flashed it at her friend, but she could tell that she didn't buy it. She didn't give Thalia a chance to question it though, as she quickened her pace and left her friend behind, _again._

She didn't get very far before a pair of arms dragged her behind one of the pillars lining the hall. A round of muffled screams rang out, before a familiar Satyr popped out from behind the pillar, frantically gesturing for them to join him.

* * *

"Milady?" A voice called out into the silent tent, its owner gently knocking on the frame of the tent. Nobody answered. Sharing a concerned glance with the over hunters, she pushed aside the tent flaps. "Milady, I don't know what you're doing but I'm coming in!"

Entering the tent, her hand shot to her mouth as she took in the scene before her. The inside was trashed, bit of broken furniture dotted the room like someone, or something had wrecked it. It was emotional act that much was certain, but what emotion and more importantly; where was the inhabitant of the room? Both these questions went unanswered.

"Phoebe, what is..." A second voice called out, its owner stepping into the tent. "...Oh my gods." The girl named Phoebe walked slowly into the center of the room, before bending down and picking up one of the only things left in the room unscathed; a picture, stained with slivery tears.

"Phoebe, Cathy! Zoe is... Wha… What happened here!?" A third girl called, bursting into the tent. "Is Artemis-"

"-Artemis is gone." Phoebe growled, crushing the photo in her fist. She turned to face the new girl, her eyes blazing. "And Zoe?"

"Gone…" Phoebe stormed out in a rage, leaving the photo to flutter to the ground, forgotten.

Hesitantly the one who had been addressed as Cathy, stepped forward and plucked the piece of photo paper from the ground, before slowly uncrumpling it and smoothing it out from the edges. She gasped.

In it three people stood, grinning like crazy with the man in the center's arms around the other two. The man had that strangely intoxicating messy raven hair, cut to outline his face and his strange eyes. Even though it was a picture his eyes seemed to glow with a bluish hue, mixing with the sea-green of his irises. He was handsome no doubt, the kind that could smile at a girl and her heart would stop, the kind that all hunters had come to despise. But he was different, it was unexplainable really, he just seemed to have that sense of honest and loyalty that word could not convey.

The other two in the photograph seemed to very aware of this fact, as they looked on at the camera seemingly without a care, just content that he was there with them. That wasn't what shocked the huntress though, what did was that she recognized the two in the photo; Lady Athena and her half-sister, Artemis.

Chapter 4: of Honor and Rage

"Hey, is it just me or... Does it seem like we're getting eyed up from all around the room?" Annabeth asked uncertainly, trying not to let the satyr in front of her stand on her feet, as they preformed what they hoped was the 'Waltz'.

Grover bleated nervously in response, drawing strange looks. "I don't know Annabeth... Maybe you're just over thinking things?" It was easy to tell the young Satyr was more trying to convince himself than Annabeth. This did not go unnoticed by the careful eyes in the shadows who, as always, could sniff out fear like blood hounds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice boomed out over hidden loudspeakers, it was tinged with a strange accent, like French but mixed with something slightly more... Eastern. "May I direct your attention to the stage..." At this, the Satyr's worst fears were confirmed, it was defiantly Dr. Thorn's voice, and he was looking straight at the group of demigods. A knowing smirk plastered upon his sunken face.

Silence fell upon the gym as everyone turned to face their vice-headmaster upon the main stage, their heads bowed slightly in respect. Dr. Thorn was a certainly held a position of respect, but fear is much more potent than a respectable position. "Tonight, we shall be putting on a little... Ah, _entertainment." _Grinning viciously down upon the group of demigods, so lost in his own act, that he didn't notice two of them were missing.

"And tonight's entertainment shall be... _Three demigods, fighting for their lives."_ At his words, a spotlight fell down upon six figures, two of whom looked like they were about to wet their pants, surrounded in a protective circle by the other four.

"Oh man, this cannot be good..." Grover muttered, hoping the other's wouldn't hear him, so of course they did.

"You don't say..." Thalia said, sarcasm dripping from her tongue as she rolled her eyes. Slapping her bracelet, Aegis came to life, joining her already activated spear.

They focused upon Dr. Thorn, but quickly realized something was off; he was advancing at a leisurely pace, as if he all the time in the world. Slowly the gravity of the situation dawned upon the young demigods and... Goat. Turning slowly, they realize that nearly every single 'student' at the dance, was sprouting wings, claws or any other monster-like limb one could think off.

A batch of 'grunts' growled and advanced, shadows seeping out their skin as their eyes began to glow red and they sank onto all fours. Thalia razed her shield, leveling her spear with the group of hellhounds as they cautiously advanced.

Thalia growled. "I'll send you all to-" Her breath and voice faltered as the cold metal of a blade snuck around her next. She looked down and immediately recognized the blade, to her it was like she was living her worst nightmare, a one that would prove true.

"Drop your weapons." A cold voice commanded her from behind, the other four could only look on in shock as one of their own betrayed them, of course one of them had suspected it. But to see it real life, _again,_ is a painful thing. "Now, _Thals."_

The spear and Aegis clattered to the floor and Luke withdrew his blade, taking a step back before smirking at the rest. "The rest of you, drop them." Grover's reed pipes fell to the floor but Annabeth just glared at him, hatred brewing in her stormy grey eyes.

"Percy was right about you." She whispered, leveling her dagger with one of her best friends, blinking through tears.

"Oh, come now Annabeth, won't you just come with me quietly?" She didn't know why, or for what reason, but she spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"I would rather die than come with you." She growled, her tears fading fast. Luke's eye twitched, this wasn't going according to his plan, they were supposed to just surrender.

_"Then you will die." _He lunged forward, bringing his cursed blade down upon her.

That's when time seemed to slow, and the air shook with an ear-splitting explosion. Dust and debris filled the air, blocking out almost everything apart from streaks of luminous green as Greek fire rained down around them.

"Well said, daughter of Athena." A voice chuckled, deep and rich in tone. The dust slowly settled, revealing a boy in the space that had once been the only thing separating Annabeth and Luke. A sword stuck into the hardened leather of his armguard, stopping it from completing its deadly arc.

The boy smiled at the sword's owner for a split second, before his leg lashed out in a brutal kick, catching the Luke in the stomach and sending him crashing into the stands. The boy just stared on, shifting his gaze to the monster around him, still paralyzed with shock. They flinched underneath his gaze and his smirk turned slightly sadistic.

He turned back to the demigods staring at him in a mix of shock, slight awe and one who was just looked constipated, and was bouncing up and down, sort of like a rabbit with a carrot rammed up where the sun don't shine.

Annabeth on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out. "Percy...?" HIs attention immediately shifted onto her and she found his gaze impossibly sharp, as if his eyes alone could pierce every single defense and lie she had ever set up.

"Who are you _boy?!"_ A voice growled off to the side, but he held his gaze steady, as if trying to convey a message.

A few seconds later he slowly turned away, facing off with the speaker. "Appearances can be deceptive, though a monster, and a Manticore no less, should know this better than I." Dr. Thorn's face twitched as he narrowed his eyes, he didn't know who this new player was and not knowing is a dangerous game. A shadowy arm flickered behind the frame of Dr. Thorn and three dagger like projectile flew toward Thalia, Annabeth and Grover.

They didn't even have time to react the spikes just whistled to a halt in front of them. The three stared crossed eyed at the spikes in front of them, seemingly suspended in the air. Annabeth gulped and glanced at the boy, who held up one hand in their direction, as if telling the spikes to wait. His attention was elsewhere though; he was staring down the good Doctor Thorn.

"These demigods are under my protection Manticore, so instead of playing games with them..." He flicked his wrist and the spikes spun and flew off in random directions, impaling any monsters in their path. "...Why not dual with me? Just like the good old days." The Manticore sneered at the statement, but the demigods could tell his words had gotten to him. It was actually quite a good strategy, loyalty among monsters is notoriously poor and if they detect even the slightest hint of weakness, they wouldn't hesitate to reorganize the power infrastructure.

Some of the monsters were now waving, glancing back at their supposed leader. The Manticore growled. "Why should waste _my_ time on you? When mortals would be more than enough." As if waiting for command (probably was) the sound of blades slicing through the air backed by the steady hum of an engine filled the air, slowly at first, but it quickly grew until the noise drowned almost everything out.

The two demigods and the Satyr raised their weapons to the sky, though in the Satyr's case it was a musical instrument, not exactly an RPG. The boy on the other hand, looked almost emotionless, his smirk had fell and his mouth was no more than a tight line. Anger in the form of flashes of lightning danced through his eyes. "You really disappoint me, Manticore." He spoke flatly, even over the sound of the fast approaching helicopter everyone could hear him clearly. "A true leader would not hide behind mortals and pets."

The Manticore flinched at his words, this wasn't the same person he was facing a moment ago. This was some else entirely, and this one was much worse. The sound of the helicopter grew louder still, its booming shaking the already unstable roof, causing dust to trickle down from the massive hole it was sporting.

The boy's eyes kept flashing at an alarming rate, as if all his pent emotions from all his time in his prison was being unleashed at once. "If you don't have the honor to face me one on one, _then I won't hold back."_ Thorn didn't know why, but he got the feeling that threat was a lot worse than it seemed. The boy stepped forward and the monsters ranks wavered slightly, even now they couldn't work out what was unnerving every single one of them. There was just something about him, like an aura of deathly control, a quiet fire burning inside him waiting to consume anyone that stood in his path.

He took another step and gripped the hilt of his sword when light burst through the shattered remains of the roof. The boom of the helicopter was louder than ever, but two separate engines sprung to life, bringing the machine's weapons to life. _"PERSEUS JACKSON!"_ One of the pilots onboard crackled over a megaphone_ "WE HAVE CAPTURED ZOE NGHTSHADE. IF YO-"_ They never got a chance to finish. The helicopter's engine cut out suddenly and the entire machine began to groan. Whatever was holding it together gave out and the blades fell, before the entire chassis broke into two. It stayed in the air for about a second before it crashed into the earth with a ground-shaking boom.

Almost at once everyone turned their attention back toward the boy in the center of the room, lowering his sword out of the arc he had released it in, the air around it shimmered and bended with the blade. HIs eyes glowed with pure fury as lightning arced around him, gathering into his sword, which glowed sliver from the pure power and heat contained within it. If the boy wasn't angry before, he certainly was now. Raising his blade slowly, he pointed it at the monster's in front of him.

_"Disappear."_ He whispered venomously. The air in front of him exploded and flew outwards, charged with lightning. It rolled into the monster's ranks like a wave, sending any and all it touched flying into the back wall.

A huge chunk of the monster's force lay dead, the rest didn't stay long. They bolted for the only the only entrance open to them; a hole made by one of their comrades bodies, Thorn leading the way. Some had more pride than that, or they were just too stupid to realize their situation. They charged the boy and one by one they fell. They couldn't even get close to him, as soon they were range they were either ripped apart by the lightning arcing from his body or his equally quick blade, almost elegantly slicing them into pieces.

Having had enough, the boy thrust his arm out, lightning coiled around his arm before bursting forward. it exploded into the wall with enough force to reduce an entire section of it to rubble.

The boy stood there, his eyes daring anything to walk out of the rubble. When nothing did, he breathed out deeply, once then twice. On the other side of the room, the young demigods and the Satyr stared wide eyed and wide mouthed. Almost all of them, apart from a young scrawny kid who was starring at his hero with awe and reverence, wanted nothing more than to turn and run. Not even when they were facing those monsters had they had that urge, but _he_ was a whole other level of terrifying. It had only taken them one look into his eyes to prove that, but he had saved their lives, and they at least owed him a thank you.

The boy breathed deeply out one last time, and the flashes of lightning in his eyes died down to small sparks. He sheathed his blade into the band of metal he still clutched in his palm and turned to face the young demigods.

_ "Y-You... Wha-What the Hades just happened?"_

_**AN: I know I never really say this, but please do take the time to review, they are important and I like to what I'm doing wrong, right, terribly... Etc, so please review, it means quite alot to me and authors everywhere... On their stories that is.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

And... I'm back. My school has finally settled down and I now have enough time to write. Now thanks for all the reviews, normally I would try to get through all of them, but I don't have time so I'll just do the ones that need to be answered.

**Avardsin: **Thanks, and I've fixed the separation issue, I think. And as for Veronica, you know she's Ananke right? Well either way, she gets a nice fat twist in her storyline in this chapter.

**aesir21: **Sorry but, I'm kind of sick of PJO flashbacks that seem to be in pretty much every unoriginal story out there, including some of my own. So instead, I think I'll spin a tale.

**BadassBatman:** Well coming from the badassery of batman that certainly is a compliment. And sorry I'm a little slow on the update.

**uberswifthammer:** Well you'll be happy to hear this weekend I have two old favorites rewritten and waiting for release.

**dapieman:** The dialogue was in fact rushed and as for the spacing issue, I went back and fixed that. And as for the update, well just consider me as bad you are ;)

**Anonemuss14: **I'll cover it all, in due time. Which basically means: Next chapter.

**Roxanne's Diary: **I'm British and text doesn't really convey tone so I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or you just really like my writings. Either way, Here's the next chapter.

**StephOTH23:** Erm... I'm just going to be blunt, this chapter is probably going to confuse the hell out of you.

**Wilbo11:** I believe I already answered this review but, I'll say it here: This is **not** a Percabeth story.

Right, done. On to the Chapter.

* * *

Annabeth was feeling so many emotions even _she_ couldn't figure them out. The boy (or was he a man?) who looked exactly like Percy turned around slowly and let his gaze settle on her. For Annabeth, time might as well have stopped for all she cared. She searched his stoic face and clouded eyes for any sigh that he recognized her.

At first, she could find nothing but slight recognition toward her but then she looked deeper into his swirling sea-green eyes, past their tracing flashes of electricity to what could only be described as pure fury.

Even from the distance between them, Annabeth felt as though she were looking into the eye of the storm and it was about come back with a vengeance. Even Thalia paled when she saw it.

"I-I" She stuttered, backing off slowly. The boy stalked forward, his expression cold and hard. His arm left his side, coiling upwards in their direction.

Annabeth's world slanted and she felt herself fall to her knees. Darkness creeped into her vision as she fell to floor, the last thing her closing eyes seeing was a sideways view of a darkened figure slowly advancing in her direction.

Chapter 5. Mi Alma. Tu Alma

Annabeth's eyes blinked open to the dark and dampened walls of a natural cave.

_"Where the Hades am I?" _Annabeth thought quickly, not trusting her voice or surroundings, she took in all she could from the walls before shutting her eyes again and playing dead.

"-I don't care An-" A bitter male voice echoed out. Annabeth almost gasped out loud, she could have recognized it anywhere, _Percy..._ "-This is beyond mortal cruelty, what did she ever do to you? What did she do to deserve this?"

_She? Are they talking about me?_ Annabeth's brain whirled with possibilities. _What could I have to do with this... And where are the others?_

"Perseus." A melodic voice pleaded. "This isn't _you_ talking, you kno-"

"That's right, I'm not myself right now, and whose fault is that!?" Percy growled.

"Percy..."

"YOURS!" Percy roared. "YOU told the Olympians where to find us. YOU whispered to Artemis to take her. And YOU were the one that truly imprisoned me for all those millennia just to fit your own agenda." Even from her position on floor, Annabeth could hear him take a shaky breath before continuing, his tone chilling her even before the first word dropped from his mouth. "And then I find out you do this..."

The crackle of lightning tore up the dusty air as the tension in the air thickened. "Leave here..." Percy whispered.

"W-What?" The second voice had lost its song like quality and now sounded more broken than anything else. "Perseus, I-I'm your friend. You can't just-" Percy laughed, and Annabeth couldn't help herself, she shivered. The laugh was nothing like the warm chuckling laugh she had grown so used to in her supposed 'dreams'. It was as cold as ice and so full of bitterness, it could change someone just listening to it.

"'Friends!?'" Percy asked incredulously. "Please Ananke, I knew from the start. You just used me to change what you didn't like, and I used you in return." Annabeth's mind went blank. _Ananke? As in __**the**__ Ananke!?_

Annabeth could have left her brain to storm through any one of a million possibilities but the air in the room was changing, getting thicker, heavier. "Well so what?" Ananke spoke emotionlessly. "You used me for information and I used you as a tool to fix, some… hiccups. There's no crime in that."

"Leave Ananke, and perhaps I will not hold a hunt for your daughters' heads."

"No Perseus you won't, because otherwise, you'll slowly to degrade into that which you fear the most. Remember, I'm the only one that can fix you, _so to speak."_ Their conversation dropped in tone and Annabeth barely heard the woman as she whispered into Percy's ear. "Now, what are you going to do about it Perseus?"

"I think... I've already given my answer." Percy replied smoothly, suddenly shifting back to the persona he wore when he first appeared before the demigods. Annabeth opened her eyes; the suspense was starting to kill her. But what she saw was far more than any of the thousands of theories she had already simulated in her head.

The woman she assumed was Ananke stood, eyes wide with shock, golden blood soaking the front of her white dress as Percy calmly withdrew an elegant silver hunting knife from a soft spot just below her ribcage. flicking the blood off, he sheathed the blade into the back of his belt and turned away just in time to shield both his and Annabeth's eyes from the explosion of golden light.

"So you're awake, _good."_

* * *

Thalia hit the ground, hard. The pegasus had not been happy when she woke up mid flight and almost fell off its back in her panic, if that wasn't bad enough she had held onto its next so tight that the pegasus had thought she was trying to strangle it to death. So when they finally arrived at Half-Blood hill, it hadn't exactly been kind about dropping the daughter of the lord of the skies off.

"Ugh... Damn that bastard." She groaned as the others, including Bianca who was currently hyperventilating and Nico, touched down on their pegasi. They had all woken up at roughly the same time, gliding over the skyline of New York city on pegasi, one to each with the exception of Nico and Bianca who had woken up together. Grover jumped off his and ran to Thalia who was spitting snow.

As Grover helped Thalia to her feet, she studied their surroundings; snow blanketed the hills and the frozen fields. It was almost exactly the same as when she had left, expect for one thing: It was brighter. The porch lights shone just that little brighter, the evergreen trees seemed greener as if oblivious to the encroaching cold that surrounded them, even the usual choppy winter sea had stilled into an almost flat plane of regal blue.

Thalia hated it, after being betrayed by her best friend and then a complete stranger, it felt like the gods were rubbing it in, like they were pitying her. She hated being pitied, it made her feel weak and that was not a feeling she could afford.

As she watched campers started up the hill. Some were dressed in full Greek battle armour, some in cozy winter sweaters knitted by their parents. Either way they weren't suited for the thick snow leading up the hill.

"Thalia!" A voice called from behind them. Thalia turned in time to see Chiron trotter to a stop next to their Pegasus, who reared and neighed indignantly, like he was stealing their limelight or something, who knew how a pegasus's brain worked. "I see you were successful, so that make you two..."

"-The Di Angelo's" Thalia finished bluntly.

Chiron frowned at her abruptness. "Ah, well you two must have a lot of questions. So if you would like to come with me."

"It's..." Bianca paused, choosing her next words carefully. "It's alright, we already had most of our questions answered."

Thalia put together the pieces pretty quickly; they hadn't told the two of them jack and now that she thought about it, those two had been relatively calm throughout the entire ride, not freaking out like anyone even remotely normal would.

"Y-You spoke to tha-that thing!?" Thalia demanded.

Bianca opened her mouth to speak, "I-"

"-Hold child," Chiron interjected, "where is Annabeth?"

For Thalia, the world might as well have stopped.

* * *

"Y-You just... You just killed a Protogenoi, fate even." Annabeth whispered, half in awe, half in disbelief.

Percy shook his head. "I simply drove her away, besides she herself is not fate." Annabeth's eyebrows crumpled, what he said didn't make any sense.

"Erm, yes she is. If what you said about her being Ananke is true, then that was the Protogenoi of fate and necessity."

"You seem strangely comfortable in my presence, most would have tried to run away by now." Percy stated casually, sitting himself across from her, cross-legged.

"Don't change the subject." Annabeth snapped, she was getting sick of being in the dark, of have people talk around the facts never letting her have a straight answer. The one at the center of this massive black splotch of misinformation and half truths was sitting right in front of her, she would be damned if she let fear stop her from getting her answers.

The boy's eyes flashed dangerously brightly, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if she had been too blunt. But then, he smiled. "It seems we have a common goal; we both want something. You want your answers and I want you to return what belongs to me."

Annabeth slipped into confusion, again. "W-What? I don't have anything of yours, apparently I've never even met you before, so how the Hades could I have something of yours?"

Percy shook his head. "What I want isn't physical, it's up here." He tapped a finger to his temple. "I want that which Ananke stole from me millennia ago, _I want my mortal soul back_."

_**AN: Okay, that's a ******__sufficient _cliffhanger for a fourth month return, don't you think?

_**Please do take the time to review. Reviews are the lifeblood of internet authors like me, they're **__**basically**_ like our paychecks . So tell me what I'm doing wrong and right, but mainly what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this'll be a weird and sooo very confusing chapter, for those that don't really get where I'm going with already. Anyways, reviews!

**Getsuganeo:** Nope, though perhaps similar in some regards.

**Dapieman:** Kinda already went through this, though I can tell you that while quite a bit will be revealed this chapter, there's quite a lot that I haven't even begun dive into.

**Resatice:** :P Sorry, I love mysteries and games.

** :** I am truly sorry about that, my minds tends to wander and then fill the gap somehow. Very disorientating I tell you, but that aside I hope you won't find anything like that in this chapter. Oh and maybe this chapter will clear some things up.

**Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos:** Lol?

**Anonemuss14: **Good to be back, kinda. This one is longer and hopefully more grammatically accurate, though I'm not sure.

To everyone else, thanks! I aim to be different and especially hate repeats of the classics, so expect different... and slightly weird.

* * *

_"I want my mortal soul back."_

"Y-You wha…?" Annabeth stuttered, shell shocked. "You… How could you be-"

"-Mortal? I'm not." Percy stated plainly, leaning back.

"But you just said…" Annabeth trailed off, slowly losing herself as she stared into his eyes. Sadness filled his sea green orbs, the kind that could only come from losing someone. But that wasn't what entranced Annabeth; it was how that sadness overwhelmed and changed his eyes... and through them, her.

"Listen girl; for you to understand any of this, you'll first need to understand me. But, we don't time for that." Percy spoke softly, leaning in close to the enraptured daughter of Athena. "I can already feel my grip losing upon my body, so for now; _sleep."_

Chapter 6. Bastard's Past

"HE'S A BASTARD!" Thalia screamed, to everyone and no-one in the room. With the Di Angelos and Grover's help, Chiron had managed to move the furious Thalia into the rec room and call together all the councilors or the most senior members of the cabins present during the winter break.

Thalia continued to pace back and forth, yelling out insults and muttering to herself at random intervals.

"No, he's not..." Bianca muttered under her breath. This Thalia was really beginning to get on her nerves, he had risked his own life to save them and this was how she responded.

"What was that!?" Thalia demanded, turning on Bianca, furious.

"I said 'No, he's not' because he isn't a bastard." Bianca spoke through gritted teeth, even she had no idea why she was getting so wound up about it. She was normally reserved and quiet, but something about this girl insulting the man who had saved her, while he wasn't even in the room to defend himself, really grated her nerves. "He saved us, remember? You guys couldn't even deal with one guy with a sword, let alone a whole army!"

Thalia slowly rose to her feet, her eyes murderous. Sparks danced off her hands and between her fingertips.

"Thalia..." Chiron warned, his nerves melding with his tone.

"You actually side with that... That bastard!?" She snarled, raising her hand menacingly. Bianca met Thalia's glare, returning it and then some. She didn't know what this Thalia girl's problem was, but she hated bullies and she was acting exactly like the ones at the school did.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do." Bianca announced, standing and facing Thalia.

Thalia snarled, her face becoming a mask of fury. Ignoring Chiron and the other campers shouting her name, she yelled, forcing the tingling sensation that spread across her body when she used her powers, through her hand and toward the traitorous girl in front of her.

"THALIA!"

Bianca could feel what was about to happen, she couldn't explain how but, she could tell she couldn't do anything to avoid it. She had taken a stand, and that was good enough, wasn't it? She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

It never came.

* * *

Percy stared into the sky, finding peace in it for what seemed like the first time Millennia. He finally had it back, that which made him whole and it felt good, but even now he could feel his unrest... something which wouldn't go away until he had _her_ at his side.

The sky seemed to dance for him, swaying back and forth. Its currents overlapping and flowing through each other, performing a dance which only he could see. He smiled and reached out with his right hand, letting the wind flow through his fingertips; someone giggled in the wind, an Aurai.

Percy felt like he could have stayed there forever, just enjoying the peace, the quiet. But, he had a job to do and if that meant he couldn't have his paradise yet, then so be it. That being said, he couldn't do anything till the girl woke up, so what was the problem with enjoying this for a bit longer?

Then he felt it, a change in... something. His legs tensed. Something had changed, he just didn't know what. He rolled to his feet, pulling his knife and focusing on right hand. He had only ever done this in theory, when he was imprisoned but that wasn't going to stop him from trying it now. Lightning and wind flickered to life around it, howling until it became a claw-like copy of his own hand.

A scream rang out over the howling of his claw. "Annabeth." Percy muttered, already running up the hillside to the entrance of his cave. The screaming only seemed to get louder and louder, not just because he was getting closer.

Percy burst into the cave; he felt the wind at his back, like the Aurai were trailing him. Twisting and turning through the caves that made up his temporary home. He could already feel it, something was in there with him and it wasn't Annabeth or the Aurai on his heels. Before he could speculate any further, he turned a corner and ran into the room Annabeth was supposed to be recovering in.

Sliding to a stop in the doorway, Percy's eyes sparked with anger. Annabeth lay screaming where he had left her, clutching her head as if it was splitting in two. As Percy had thought, someone else was in the room: A storm spirit. Sparks danced in the stormy gray cloud that made up its human like form and the two wings that took the place of its arms. It almost looked like an angel of death as it hovered over the screaming girl, _almost._

When it saw him, it tried to bolt for the door. It was fast, no doubt about that, but Percy was faster. He darted forward, grabbing the storm spirits head in his right hand, before surging forward and using his momentum to launch it into the wall. Spinning away, he let his left wrist snap outwards, flicking the knife through the storm spirit and into the wall; pinning it there as it wailed its defiance, its voice melding with Annabeth's hoarse screaming.

Percy put a finger to his lips and the wailing abruptly stopped. "Be quiet, I'll get to you in a minute." Crouching down, he examined the screaming girl as she clutched her head, being careful not to use right hand. "Dammit... Who the Hades did this?"

"You seem pretty calm, _Perseus."_ A cold voice floated around Percy. Percy's fist clenched and trembled in fury. He turned slowly and watched the storm spirit flicker and pulse, something was in it and Percy already knew exactly what.

"Zeus... Who knew that the lord of the skies had stooped to trying to kill his own grandchildren?" Sparks danced over the spirit's mouth, forming a feral grin in the dim light of the cave.

"And who knew that some_thing_ like you was capable of feeling emotions." The storm spirit crackled. Lightning flickered to life in an instant, filling Percy's eyes.

"Watch your words old man, even with my soul back, I can get pretty damn angry." He snarled. "And I tend to attack whatever seems to biggest threat when that happens. The only problem is, my biggest enemy is... Olympus." The storm spirit's smirk fell, replaced by a sneer.

"You wouldn't dare..." This time was Percy's turn to smirk viciously.

"You seem to forget what _I_ am. What _you_ made me." Percy spoke icily. "I'm the herald of the new age, both current and future. You may have taken the credit for it last time, but we both know what truly happened."

The storm spirit glared at him, but they both knew it was false. It was scared, and with good reason.

Percy met the glare coolly, not giving a single hint of emotion. The storm spirit gave one last growl before the presence of the lord of the skies left it. The lesser spirit, without the support of a god, disintegrated. No longer able to cope of a blade of magical sliver stuck in its chest.

Percy sighed, dismissing the storm-like claw gathered around his hand.

"P-Percy?" A weak voice asked, startling him for a moment.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, crouching by the weak girl's side. She winced and tried to sit up, but he pushed her gently back down.

"What the Hades happe-AGH!" She rolled over onto her side clutching her head in pain. Percy waved his hand over her forehead and the pain lessened, but did not completely disappear.

"Shh, Zeus interrupted the healing process. You need to rest." Percy spoke. Annabeth was shocked; the tone he used was nothing like the one she was used too, this one was truly calm and caring, almost at peace with itself. She felt that she could drift off to sleep just listening to it.

"No…" Annabeth said, shaking her head weakly. "What I need is answers!" Percy rolled his eyes and let the daughter of Athena sit up.

"Fine," Percy said, taking a seat at the bottom of the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"I…" Annabeth faltered, there was so much she wanted know and no real place to start. "I want to know…_ everything._ Who you are, why I have these memories of you and… What you did to me." She gritted her teeth and snarled out the last one, as if she only just realized what he did to her

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, as for last one… well, sorry." Putting his hand over hers, he continued as she blushed. "The memories were caused by my bonds weakening and my soul calling for m-"

"-Wait what!?" Annabeth asked incredulously, as a daughter of Athena she was already putting things together and not liking the picture it was making. Percy sighed.

"I already explained this, didn't I?" Annabeth shook her head. "Well, Ananke cut out my soul and stuffed you like a piñata with it." Percy sighed, his calm tone unfaltering. "As for why… well, apparently she needed me again, so she took the soul and put it into you when you were born. That way, the attraction between my body and soul caused the bonds that the Olympians paced upon me began to break and when time came, I would be free and steered towards you and thus her... Though it didn't really work out that way."

"Souls and bodies attract?" Annabeth asked carefully, she was getting this, if only slightly. But that concept of body and soul attracting, kind of went against every principle of life she had been taught. Souls and bodies repelled each other; that was the whole reason why bodies broke down, unable to take the pressure coming from the soul until it finally gave up the battle.

Percy shook his head. "Only mine, due to the way I was cre- _born."_ Annabeth's eyes narrowed at that last part, he was going to use another word other than born. Percy just waved it off. "Yeah so, that same longing my soul caused in you distorted your own reality, whether that you realized it or not."

"Okaaay." Annabeth said slowly, trying to process this sudden influx of information calmly. "Where do I fit into all of this? I mean, you said that Ananke used me right? So… why _me?"_ Percy seemed to think for several moments.

"I don't know." He finally admitted. "All I know is what I have told you. You have to remember that I have been asleep for at least three millennia, it is really quite disorientating." Annabeth for her part just grumbled; one more question she would have to get answers for.

"Then what about you?" She asked quietly as Percy's face darkened, with what she couldn't tell. "Who are you, really. What do you do and what the Hades did you do to piss off the gods so much?"

"Nothing," Percy whispered. "I did nothing." He suddenly stood and plucked Annabeth out of bed before turning and carrying her through the elaborate cave system, she shrieked in surprise and struggled along way, but she was still weak. Giving up, she began to take note of the cave around them; the walls were mossy damp, lit by orbs of lightning, glowing a soft bluish-white in darkness of the cave. The lights gave way to bright sunlight as they reached the entrance. Annabeth gasped.

A valley spread out before them, filled with lush green grass and massive evergreen trees, their outer branches swaying in the breeze. A rocky stream raced through the heart of the valley, cutting a path around the rolling green hills, bordered on either side by steep rock faces. Low puffy clouds floated lazy throughout the valley. It was the kind of place that someone would dream of finding, somewhere untouched by humankind and unblemished by mortals. A paradise.

"Where is this?" Annabeth asked in awe, all the questions she had left to ask seemed to disappear from her mind.

Percy set Annabeth down on the grass and sat down next to her and though she would never admit it to her face, she missed the warmth of his hold.

"Canada; where my home chose to move when the gods settled here."

"Your home, you live in a cave?" Annabeth turned to him, surprised. He shook his head.

"No, the cave was merely where we kept the injured." His voice contained a hint of longing, a wistful smile on his face. "But my home itself extends across this Valley."

"We?"

"The idiots who decided to follow me, in some kind of repayment."

"Repayment?" Annabeth repeated eyebrows furrowed. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I saved them or their towns from monsters. After that well… a few of them decided to follow me, others decided to try and get stronger by hounding me to teach them." Percy smirked. "And, it didn't take long for them to get me to cave. So I took them back here, to a place not even the gods can reach. Well, _directly_ at least." Percy scowled at the thought of the possessed storm spirit.

Annabeth studied him and she couldn't help realize he was right; had she been anyone else, she would have already been running for the hills the moment she first woke up. But she wasn't, maybe that was because she still wanted answers as a daughter of Athena. But something told her otherwise; that she could trust him. "You didn't answer my question."

Percy looked over her, a certain sadness in his eyes. He smiled half-heartedly. "And here I thought I could just change the subject and get away with it."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You really don't know me at all, do you?."

"How am I supposed to know what you are like if this is the first time we're meeting?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I... shut up and answer the damn question, it can't be that hard." Annabeth snapped as she turned pink.

"You would be surprised, not everything is as it seems, especially when it relates to the gods." Percy grimaced. "So I'll ask you this; are you sure you want to know?"

Annabeth simply nodded.

Percy sighed. "Did you know that in the ancient and Greek times, people were given only first names? That if they were asked to elaborate upon it, they would say that they were the son of their father." Annabeth eyebrows furrowed as she tried to get where he was going with this. "And yet, here's me, older than some of the gods and yet I have a last name."

"You mean there's a reason, a purpose behind your name?"

"Yes and no, not so much a reason, more of a double meaning. You see, fate is strange, it picked my name from languages and contexts that weren't even part of the world yet, starting with Perseus."

"The destroyer." Annabeth stated.

Percy nodded slowly. "The next part comes from early English, where son would literally mean 'of'. The final meaning of my name comes from medieval times, where Jack could mean lord or king."

"Destroyer of lords?" Annabeth asked cautiously, gulping slightly she began to understand why the gods would be wary of Percy to say the least.

"At the time, that meant the Destroyer of Titans, seeing as how I was created roughly a half of the way through the first Titan war." Percy said, his tone fading back into an emotionless monotone.

"Created?" Annabeth questioned weakly.

"Forged, crafted for war." Percy stated stoically. "You see, the gods were losing the war. They were mere children compared to the Titans' wealth of experience and power; they were being beat back at every turn. So the big three decided to forge a new weapon, of all of their powers, one that turn the tide of war."

"It was a great plan, had it not been for _Zeus."_ Percy spat out the word venomously. Annabeth probably would have agreed with that, especially considering if what Percy had said was true and that Zeus had tried to kill her, but she was too busy wrapped up in the raven-headed boy's story.. "He was a fool and let his hormones think for him. You see, he had been trying to get with a mortal, a woman who had run from Titans that had also been far too invested in her beauty."

"She did not want a partner, regardless of who her suitors were. Like the Titans before him, she turned Zeus down and as always, the self-centred immortal punished her for merely having a free will." Lightning flickered across the boy's eyes and clouds began to form above. "He took the weapon when it was half-formed, and raped the woman. When he was done, he took the still forming weapon and implanted it inside of her, thinking the power in it would disintegrate the woman and her soul."

"Obviously, that is not what happened. The weapon instead decided to react to woman's anger, her shame and most of all her desire to not bear the impurity of Zeus. It formed inside of her as a child, a being possessing all immortal flesh and the soul of the mother. That was me." Annabeth's eyes widened and her mouth opened, but before she could say anything he went on. "That's why I'm so unlike anything else; I'm half immortal and half mortal, yet I can't age, I can't shift forms like a true immortal but I can come back from almost any wound."

"That's... impossible?" Annabeth said obviously confused. "It-that's never been done before... That defies the laws of mortality, an impossibility." Percy looked over the valley sadly, like he was afraid that she was right and that everything he had done would suddenly disappear along with him. The clouds above drifted apart with his anger, his eyes returning to their normal sea-green state.

"I don't know about impossible, but I do know that's why fate cannot effect me, I'm just that improbable. But I'm getting side-tracked, you asked for who I was really, unfortunately there is a bit more to that story." Running his hand through his hair, he continued. "After I was conceived from the weapon, I grew to adulthood in mere seconds, killing my mother in the process."

"Not knowing what had truly happened, I thought Zeus was my father and so I obeyed him. I lead his army on a war path, destroying any Titan force that dared to get between me and pleasing the bastard I thought was my father. I didn't even realize at the time that I was subconsciously releasing my power when I waded into battle, I didn't realize what or who I was." The daughter of Athena still sat, rapt in silence and slight awe. Nodding for him to go on, the questions in her mind slowly being sated.

Percy just shook his head. "There has been enough tale telling for today. Besides, your friend has been cursing me to high hell, we better go before she really tries to kill someone."


End file.
